<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You look better nowadays by dip_dopp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471167">You look better nowadays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_dopp/pseuds/dip_dopp'>dip_dopp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Glimmer, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), These two are so gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_dopp/pseuds/dip_dopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora notices a change in Catra's body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You look better nowadays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry in advance since this is the first thing I've seriously written since middle school that was not school related. Thanks to my friend Irina (@riri_bebe) for reading this and giving me notes before I posted it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started off inconspicuously enough. Enough that Adora hadn’t managed, in all her observant nature, to notice until nearly 3 months after the end of the war. She liked to think herself an expert on all things Catra related, but the fact of the matter was that they had spent 3 years on opposite sides of a decades long war that had spiraled out of control well before they were born. In all that time, things were bound to change. Attitudes. Relationships.<em> Bodies. </em></p>
<p>Back during their days in the Horde, they had been offered only enough ration bars to keep their bodies running on the bare minimum. Having food taken away was a common punishment for disobedient children, and it seemed to be increasingly common when it came to Catra's particular punishments. Shadow Weaver always seemed to have a vendetta out for the young girl and was determined to get her body to give up on her since it was clear she was too headstrong to give up herself. Seeing as they never seemed to be enough to fill one's stomach but rather just ended up staving off hunger for another day, it was no surprise that their bodies had gone through changes when introduced to true food.</p>
<p>During the time immediately after the war, Glimmer had ordered her friends to be checked out by a doctor. She had been worried about Catra and Adora in particular after they took the brunt of the hearts damage when the magic was released. Initially, Catra had been skeptical. After all, the closest thing she had ever had to some semblance of medical care had been stolen bandages applied by a best friend under the safety of nighttime and the barely restrained anger that came from their mentor if an injury happened to deteriorate to the point where they needed help from an outside source. After some coaxing from Adora, who insisted that Bright Moon doctors were actually very kind and really did have her best interest at heart, she agreed to be checked out under the condition that Adora stay with her during the examination.</p>
<p>The doctor that they had seen was a middle aged woman with kind eyes who held the image of a mother the girls had never had with all the wisdom to match. Upon her examinations, she had pronounced Adora as healthy and as in shape as was to be expected after having had so much magic pass through a mortal body. She said that Adora should remain resting for a week at least just to avoid any unforeseen side effects from the heart. Both Catra and Adora shared a look that could only mean 'that won't last long.' Upon examining Catra, she had pronounced her healthy in all of the most vital ways. Catra had a strong heart, her reflexes all seemed to be doing just as good as always, and most importantly (the same as Adora) the heart didn't seem to have any lasting adverse effects on her body. The only real difference in their diagnoses was a matter of Catra’s weight.</p>
<p>Catra had never been as heavy set as Adora. Where Adora grew bulky muscles and favored brute force, Catra had always been the more agile and limber of the two. When their growth spurts had finally hit them, Adora shot up in height relatively quickly and had left the other cadets, with the exception of Rogelio, in the dust. Catra had had a front row seat to all of Adora’s awkward stumbling around in a body that was no longer familiar as she learned how to harness her newfound strength. Meanwhile, Catra had stretched out over a longer period of time, eventually almost catching up to Adora but never seeming to gain the muscle that the other cadets, with the exception of Kyle, seemed to grow. All this being said, Catra had always been fairly stick thin and it was no surprise when the doctor declared that she seemed to be malnourished both currently and throughout her childhood. After the appointment, Adora made it her personal goal to remedy that fact.</p>
<p>It was Catra who noticed the changes first. Having grown up with Adora, being privy to all the going ons of her existence, she was quick to notice every time something changed. It wasn't until her third interaction with Adora during the war, however, that the realization clicked in her mind as to why Adora had begun to look different.</p>
<p>
  <em>Adora had begun to fill out. </em>
</p>
<p>Catra was no stranger at that point to the existence of food outside ration bars, but she had never had enough of it in quantities that would mean anything for her to notice it having an effect. Adora, however, had been with the rebellion for months now and had been eating all of their strange new foods. The battle had begun as all of their field interactions tended to: the groups would meet, the princesses would rush in for an attack, and Catra would find She-Ra and single her out to lead her away from the safety net of her friends. All things considered, the plan should have gone off without a hitch, and yet, here Catra was, face to face with Adora not She-Ra. It was then that a wrench was thrown into Catra’s plans, the wrench being that Adora was now without her sword (it having been flung off to the side somewhere during their scuffle) and she had released her transformation under the exhaustion of battle leaving her in nothing but her standard issue horde uniform. Catra had had the high ground in that moment but unknowingly let it go as she examined the ways her old friend's body had changed over their months separated. Adora had always been muscular but her normal muscle was now noticeably compacted with a thin layer of protective fat. Originally, it had been her thighs that had caught Catra’s attention seeing as Adora had been brought to her knees before her, but Catra allowed herself a moment to let her eyes wander across the rest of her form to take in the slight changes before she realized she had been gawking for too long. Adora had reclaimed her strength and found her sword in the time it took Catra to be distracted and had begun transforming again by the time Catra had begun to process the situation.</p>
<p>Catra had lost that battle.</p>
<p>To Adora’s credit, she had been all too caught up in the excitement and joy of having Catra back and on the right side. It was true that she had waited years for her best friend to be able to have the same reaction as she did to being able to try real food, and she had been a little disappointed to say the least to learn that Catra had already experienced this first without her. But after the doctor's declaration, Adora had begun to bring Catra all assortments of random foods for her to try during the reconstruction efforts. Whether it be the leafy greens of Plumeria, the tiny baked goods of Dryl, or the sea salty fish of Salineas (she had known that those would be Catra’s favorite) she found great joy in being able to share this experience with her newfound lover.</p>
<p>It is not until one night as they lay in Adora’s room, now more their room than anything else despite the fact that Catra had her own room only a few doors down, that Adora actually noticed the change in Catra's body. They were laid on the bed, Adora on her back holding every part of Catra that she could as close as possible and Catra with a leg thrown over Adora’s midsection and her entire front pressed closely to Adora’s chest. Adora absentmindedly ran her hand over Catra's thigh as her purrs gently lulled the pair to sleep before she suddenly stilled. There was a split second before Catra realized that Adora had ceased her movements where she looked up to her girlfriend with a soft ‘mrrp?’</p>
<p>Catra gently brought up the hand not trapped underneath their bodies to tap Adora’s chin, and Adora realized that in her surprise, her jaw had dropped open ever so slightly.</p>
<p>"Something wrong?" Catra asked, sleepily although Adora could hear the faint edge of worry hidden behind the words.</p>
<p>Adora shut her mouth in favor of taking Catra’s hand and bringing it to her lips in a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>"No, nothing's wrong, love. I just-" Adora paused taking in the sight of her partner laid across her as tears came to her eyes.</p>
<p>Immediately, Catra was fully awake, hands grasping at Adora's face as tears began to fall unhindered down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"No no no no what's wrong? What happened?" Catra fumbled out as she wiped the tears away from Adora’s face. She was stopped by the sound of laughter. She paused her ministrations in search of the sound only to find that it came from the body below her.</p>
<p>Adora continued to chuckle as she grasped Catra’s wrists gently and held them firm against her face so she could press gentle kisses to the insides of both. Catra looked down in confusion, waiting for an explanation to Adora's strange behavior when she began to speak again.</p>
<p>"I just noticed your legs." Adora laughed.</p>
<p>"My legs?" Catra asked incredulously, "They're not new, Adora. Got 'em for my birthday." she teased.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but" Adora continued "you finally gained some weight! Look!" as she once again reached for Catra’s thighs to poke at. Adora's hands began to roam the expanse of Catra's body gently poking and tickling her until she was a breathless laughing mess atop her. She took advantage of the other girl's momentary distraction to flip their positions so that Catra laid against the bed while Adora straddled and hovered over her. For a few moments she was quiet as she simply gazed at her lover in awe, now noticing how her body had put on some extra mass not only around her thighs but also on her hips, stomach, arms, and chest. She still maintained a fairly slender frame as was just typical for her build, but it was obvious to anyone who was paying attention (Adora) that Catra looked vastly healthier than she had before the end of the war. In her awe, she didn't notice Catra’s hand rising off the bed to cup her cheek gently.</p>
<p>"My eyes are up here, genius." Catra chuckled, teasing with no heat behind it, as Adora leaned into her touch.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. I'm just so proud of you." Adora felt her heart swell with pride at the sight of the girl in front of her. No longer was she the small fuzzy girl that she had fallen in love with in her youth; what laid before her now was the woman who had faced untold hardships and had eventually come out the other side for the better. She had fought and clawed and scraped every inch of the way towards the happiness and peace she now had and deserved.</p>
<p>"You just look so healthy." Adora breathed out, still overcome with emotions but unwilling to continue to let tears fall and worry her love.</p>
<p>Catra flushed under the attention and briefly turned her head away to look at the wall of their room, seemingly taking a breather from being the focus of so much pure and unrestrained love. Adora slowed her hand's travels up Catra's sides to allow her partner to catch her breath. As Catra returned her gaze to the woman above her, she leaned up against her elbow and slipped her other hand behind Adora’s neck to pull her back down towards her. They rested with their foreheads against one another while Adora remained gripping Catra's hips.</p>
<p>"I love you so much." Catra finally said into the small space between their faces before leaning up to capture Adora in a short and sweet kiss.</p>
<p>"I love you, too." Adora responded after pulling away and moving herself to lay beside her partner, returning Catra to her chest and allowing her to nuzzle her head back into her neck.</p>
<p>Days and months would pass and eventually turn to years in which Adora allowed herself to admire Catra's body. It was a sight she held near and dear to her heart and she embraced every version of it with open arms. It didn't matter whether Catra was held underneath her during their nights together, standing at the top of the aisle during their wedding wearing an outfit that frankly had no right to hug her curves in that way, or carrying the newfound weight of their first child. She handled it all with a grace befitting of someone who had lived a life as crazy as hers.</p>
<p>Adora had loved every version of Catra's body and was plenty happy to remind her of it whenever her insecurities crept back into her mind. It was the most valuable thing in the universe to her as it held all the weight of her world in a conveniently travel sized container. It carried with it a best friend, wife, and caring mother all rolled into one and Adora was reminded of a few things she knew for certain.</p>
<p>She loved her.</p>
<p>She needed her.</p>
<p>She would do anything to keep her safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>constructive criticism is welcome since I plan on maybe writing more stuff in the future!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>